brokenswordfandomcom-20200213-history
Plantard
:There are people out there Madame who will be very… upset… by this story. :-Plantard to Nicole Plantard was the mysterious character who contacts Nicole Collard in her apartment and who is then assassinated in the same cafe as George Stobbart in Paris. Personality Little is certified about Plantard due to his brief participation in phone calls and secretive nature. He is unwilling to divulge much information to Nico when she asks questions in relation to his interest in her news report and uses this to his advantage so that he can dictate the topic of call and use Nico’s peaked interest to achieve dominion over her. When out in public Plantard’s demeanour is one of a respectful elderly gentleman who tips his hat to women to wish them a good day. This polite action is juxtaposed to his intense monitoring of Nico and her news story, as shown when Nico finds his work desk in a secret hideaway and encounters detailed files on her life and photographs of her daily routine. Plantard acts as the catalyst that sets off a chain reaction which throws George Stobbart, a lawyer from California and Nicole Collard, a free-lance photo-journalist, into an adventure that will change their lives forever. Little is known about the man named Plantard, if that is even his real name, but it is widely assumed that he is a member of the Neo-Templars which explains why he is targeted by Khan . In the Director's Cut Plantard phones Nico after her report, linking two seemingly unrelated murders together, becomes known to her employers (and by extension the Neo-Templars). He offers to give her information on her costume killer story in order to create enough interest from the public to draw attention away from the Neo-Templars grab for power. This results in him arranging to meet Nico at the Cafe de la Chandelle Verte at 8 am in order to exchange the information, arriving early Plantard bumps into the cafe waitress and takes a seat at the bar. Khan has been monitoring Plantard’s movements and follows him into the cafe in a clown disguise. Plantard's suitcase (containing a medieval manuscript indicating the clues to find the Sword of Baphomet) is replaced with Khan's accordion and Khan makes his exit. The resulting bomb explosion kills Plantard instantly and begins an epic adventure for both George and Nico. Trivia *In the original game Plantard had no dialogue at all and it was not known how Plantard knew about Nico’s story until George talked to her about the, as yet, unnamed dead man in the café. *It is currently unknown if Plantard would have actually given useful information to Nico about her news story, one theory suggests he would only has given Nico biased information that would take the focus off the Neo-Templar machinations. *Another theory suggests he would have either scared or killed Nico off to prevent her trying others routes to get the story published. *It is also unknown why Plantard had the Manuscript with him, assuming that’s what it was, in his briefcase at the time. Popular theories suggest he planned on giving it to Nico to expose the conspiracy and out the Templars or that he had recently stolen it and intended on handing it to Nico for the same reasons. *Another popular theory suggests Plantard actually had a gun in the case as well and would have used it should Nico be non-compliant; both theories are contrasting and radically alter the alignment of the character from ruthless aggressor or unspoken hero. Gallery Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Broken Sword: The Shadow Of The Templars